


Crimson Tales - Shorts

by Toreen



Series: Crimson Tales [2]
Category: Crimson Tales
Genre: Gen, Horror, M/M, Mini, Multi, Shorts, Those chapters go along with the "big" Story which you will find on my account as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toreen/pseuds/Toreen
Summary: Jey and Toreen, young "professionals" for hunting monsters and supernatural beings.But sometimes their private lives seem to be fun too.





	1. Forest Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request on Tumblr by anonymous  
> "Can we have a story about Toreen and Jey hunting a monster during a storm and Toreen thinks he lost Jey during the fight but it turns out that...(now it's up to you! It's also up to you if Jey is unconscious or of he disapeared for a moment.)"
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of blood and broken bones
> 
> Word count: 491 (really short as you can see)

Toreen stood in Jey's door, heavily panting from running so fast.  
“Jey, I'm here!”

* * *

 

„Reen?! Toreen! Where are you! Come on, it's not funny anymore! Come on!“  


Earlier this morning, when Toreen and Jey agreed to this deal, they didn't expect the storm. They didn't expect to follow that monster into a forest.  
If only they were prepared for what was about to come.

Jey was wandering around, trying to „see“ Toreen, but there were no lights, no grey aura with black spots and a pitch of purple. Nothing.  
No matter how often Jey called for Toreen or anybody else (which he knew was a dumb idea, since that thing could still be around and find him like this), no one responded. Nothing but the wind howling through the trees, hitting the blind mans ears with an almost painful screech.  
  
„Victor Meeßen, answer me right now!“  
  
Nothing.  
Jey felt the panic rising inside of him. His chest felt hot and began to hurt, his scars itched and bothered him. But yet, he felt cold.  
Toreen couldn't be far away, could he? He had been there a few moments ago.  
That little awkward young adult, teen- whatever- must have been around. If only Jey could have believed that.  
A deep breath, counting to 7, held it in for 6 seconds and slowly let go of his breath for 5 seconds – that was the best way for Jey to calm down in this situation.  
  
„ _Concentrate. You can find him, don't panic, don't stress. You don't want your stomach to bleed again_ “, Jey thought, already about to cry and panic even more again. What a mess.  
  
Something hit his nose. Something soft, wet from the rain. A feather.  
Jey took it and held it infront of his face, little traces of Toreen's aura surrounding it.  
There wasn't even any time for Jey to be confused, something distracted him again right away.  
One of the trees began to make cracking noises, a branch slowly giving in, like something heavy was resting on top of it. With the next harsh blow of wind, the branch broke off and hit the ground, something bigger, heavier following.  
  
At this moment, it was like Jey could see again.  
In front of him was Toreen, on the ground, little wings, broken and burnt resting on his back, his neck turned and blood spilling out of his left eye.  
He was dead. Not moving, no sound leaving him. The storm slowed down, sun running through the trees leaves again and pouring soft light onto the dead body.

  
Even though there was no noise, no scream, Toreen jumped out of his bed, running over to Jey's room and pushing the door open.  
“Jey, I'm here! Calm down-  
It was a dream, just a dream, okay? Whatever you dreamt- It's not real.”

Pale as chalk, his brother sat there on the bed, crying and wishing to forget his awful dream.


	2. Something's wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jey seems like he's not feeling too well and Toreen begins to act weird

„Yo, Grumpy Face, you okay?“  
A yawn left Reen's throat as he stepped into the kitchen, stretching and cracking his back as usual.   
Usual routine, nothing too special.  
Somehow their family had a big deal with back problems-   
In general a problem with their body posture.  
  
Jey flinched and looked up from his bowl of cereals, shaking his head slowly with something that looked like a little pout on his face.  
„Nha“, he sighed, rubbing his nape,“not after that weird dream from last night.“

Even though he couldn't see it, Jey knew that Toreen cocked a brow, crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. Again, usual behavior.  
„Dream? What do you mean?“  
  
„Uhm“, now this was weird,“my nightmare? You even ran into my room after I woke up and calmed me down. I couldn't sleep for hours.“  
A clicking noise indicated that Toreen now was at the fridge, looking for something edible.  
  
„uuh a Donut!- uh but, no. That didn't happen, man. Did you dream that too, maybe? What exactly did you dream by the way?“  
  
Silence. Gnawing on his spoon, Jey pinched his own nose, trying to remember the dream. What did he dream again? What he remembered, was that the dream had been cruel, bad. Awful-  
Something with feathers, perhaps?  Finally, he sighed and gave up, leaning his head back into his nape and saying:„Y'know what, Reen? I can't remember. Guess it really was all a dream- also hands off my donut!“  
  
The fridge closed, frosting on Toreen's fingertips, which he licked off.  
„I ain't didn't eat it, I'm a truther and all that.“  
  
„TOREEN!“

  
The following days were odd too. Jey actually did find feathers all over the floor. When asked, Toreen said that it was from a chicken.  


Two days later Toreen's hand smelled like blood. But Jey didn't comment on that. Maybe he was just imagining things. Then again, Toreen was screaming in his sleep, but the door was locked and shortly before his older brother was about to break it open, it stopped.  
Toreen tried to act normal, but turned more and more quiet, getting lost in thoughts more often or wishing to be alone.  
Something was wrong.  
And Jey wanted to know the truth.  
  
Until suddenly, everything seemed normal again. Toreen laughed, pulled pranks, spoke more-  
even went on hunts, even still kept on refusing to kill the monsters himself, something that's actually normal for him, but also something Jey could never understand.

But whatever was going on, Jey didn't like it.  
Toreen often acted “badly”, just to distract from the fact that he actually was a good actor.  
And Jey knew that.

  
So Jey didn't believe in Toreen's “everything is normal and okay”-behavior.


	3. Can't help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little, sweet music session between Toreen and Jey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another anon request!  
> "Psst, hey. Toreen. is there a story about you and Jey doing music together? can we have it?"
> 
> [I didn’t want to just let Toreen answer and wrote a really, really short little thing to this. It’s really not much, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! I’m quite tired, so I’m sorry if there’s typos in it!]  
> ‘  
> Can’t Help (Short)  
> Word count: 249  
> Warnings: ??? Idk maybe emotional?

Jey passed Toreen's room, hearing strings of a guitar (or not? The sound was quite different, but strings were there, for sure) playing quietly and a soft mumbling of words following.  
He stood there, in front of the door, not moving, waiting until the sounds got clearer, louder – sounds of a Ukulele.  
The Cat running up to Jey and biting his leg surprised him and forced him to let out a yelp.

The sounds stopped.

„Jey“, Toreen's voice was still a bit muffled through the door,“you can just come in.“  
A moment later the door opened and Jey stepped in, sitting down on the bed.  
Then, Reen began playing again, a familiar song reaching Jey's ears.

„Is that-“  
  
Even though Jey couldn't see, he knew that his brother was nodding, repeating the begin of the song quite a few times, before having the courage to sing the word to it out loud.  
Slowly, Jey's eyes filled with dark tears and he joined in at the refrain, singing „Can't help falling in love with you“ together with Toreen, 3 times, 4 times- maybe ten times.  
It didn't matter that the same song kept on repeating.   
They loved the song; felt attached to it.  
Both had their personal reasons. Romantic reasons with other people and platonic reasons with each other.  
  
Later that night both fell asleep on the bed, the Ukulele resting between them.  
Sometimes they needed a break. And sometimes they didn't need one, but wanted one.


	4. Pearls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toreen likes giving presents

Throughout his teen years and even now as an adult, Toreen had had many different hobbies. One that stuck with him and keeps coming back from time to time, is making bracelets and necklaces out of pearls and thread.  
Whenever he's bored or stressed, he grabs his pearls and starts working, making several bracelets in a day.  
He doesn't know what to do with them, so he gives them to friends and family. The more he likes someone, the more he makes and the more he puts effort into them.  
  
Even though Jey can't see them and doesn't wear them too often, because they could break while he's on a hunt, he keeps every single one Toreen makes for him and stores them in a box that he puts close to his drawer whenever they move.

 The day that one of their apartments burnt down and Jey couldn't safe the box, Jey's heart broke.

 

Two weeks later there was a little box infront of his door one morning, filled with new bracelets and a very tired Toreen sitting in the kitchen, smiling and nipping on his coffee.


End file.
